


Helping Hands

by sesera



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, in this house eichi says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: Keito is looking forward to quietly celebrating his best friend's birthday. Wataru has other plans, and it turns out Eichi does too.“I have to admit I’m a little surprised, Eichi,” said Hibiki. “I certainly didn’t expect Keito-kun here to be part of your plans!”“Of course. He’s an essential part. You see, I’d like to have sex with both of you tonight,” said Eichi, blithely.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset rays streamed into the student council room as Keito attempted to finish up the last of what he had to get done that day. His workload wasn’t too heavy yet just at the start of the new trimester, and he felt optimistic that he could wrap everything up in time to leave somewhat early.

It was Eichi’s birthday, after all.

Humming to himself a little, he was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice when Hibiki appeared in the room until he looked up and there the other boy was, perched on Eichi’s desk like he belonged there.

“Oi, Hibiki! Get off there! What are you even doing here?” barked Keito, instantly annoyed.

“Right Hand Man!” Hibiki said happily. He did not get off the desk. “I’m afraid I have business here, so I cannot oblige your request to leave just yet. As for this desk, it belongs to Eichi and I’m sure he would not mind! Unless, of course, you’d like me to sit on your desk instead?”

“No!”

“Oh? Then maybe in your lap?”

“Absolutely not!” Keito said, feeling his cheeks redden involuntarily and attempting _not_ to let that mental picture come to mind.

“Fufufu!” Hibiki boomed, clearly very amused at having succeeded in provoking Keito.

Keito sighed out through his nostrils. “Fine, just try not to bother me while I’m working,” he said, resigned to the situation.

“Don’t worry, my dear Right Hand Man, I’m sure Eichi will arrive soon enough and we’ll be out of your hair. I’m waiting for him here, you know,” Hibiki said.

“What?” Keito said, feeling a pang of jealousy run through him. Well, it wasn’t as if he and Eichi had made any concrete plans to celebrate Eichi’s birthday, but they always had in the past, so Keito had just assumed that after Eichi finished his tea club activities for the day, they would go home together. He hadn’t factored Hibiki at all into this equation, but to think Eichi had invited Hibiki expressly but not him...

“Oh? Are you jealous? You know, we have been very close lately, I don’t blame you at all!” said Hibiki, and Keito _hated_ how gleeful he sounded, even though he knew Hibiki was probably exaggerating to annoy him even further.

“I am not jealous,” said Keito, pretending to be very interested in his papers. “I just don’t want you corrupting him, Eccentric. I’m still watching you to see when you’ll betray him.”

“Ah! Right Hand Man, you wound me! I would _never_ betray my beloved Emperor!” said Hibiki overly dramatically. Then his voice dropped. “But I do wonder, just how closely are you watching me, hmm?”

Before Keito could think too much about _that,_ the door opened. Thank god, it was Eichi. “Oh good, you’re both here. I’m so glad,” he said.

“Eichi,” said Keito. “Happy birthday—”

But it was drowned out in the sound of popping crackers and confetti raining down from absolutely nowhere, complete with a spray of rose petals. By the time the chaos cleared, balloons were hung in every corner of the room as well as a huge banner along one wall that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMPEROR.

Hibiki and Eichi were also now wearing party hats, and a third hat sat neatly on Keito’s desk (on top of mountains of confetti, glitter, and rose petals).

There were even some doves, also wearing miniature hats.

“Happy birthday, Eichi!” cried Hibiki, and Eichi giggled.

“Thank you, Wataru,” he said, sounding truly happy.

“Happy birthday, Eichi,” muttered Keito, for the second time.

“Thank you, Keito. I’m so happy you’re both here to celebrate with me. I’m so lucky to have a right hand and a left hand who care about me this much,” Eichi said, beaming. “Why don’t I make us some tea and we can sit down on that couch over there and I’ll tell you why I wanted to have you both here today.”

“Ah, you mean Right Hand Man’s nap couch!” said Hibiki.

“Wha—it is not my nap couch! It belongs to the student council!” sputtered Keito.

“Oh, but I’ve seen you taking naps on it more times than I can count!” said Hibiki.

Keito had to try very hard not to yell. “ _When_ have you seen me do that? Have you been watching me sleep, Hibiki? That is absolutely unbelievable! Incorrigible!”

“Now, now,” said Eichi, bringing over cups of tea and indicating for them to sit on the couch. Keito sat as far away from Hibiki as he possibly could. “I’d really love it if you two could get along, just for today. It _is_ my birthday, after all.” His voice was calm and pleasant, but Keito could sense the steel underneath.

“Fine, I’ll try,” he muttered. He picked up a tea cup and took a sip, trying to let the warmth of the cup and the aroma of the tea calm him. It was only minorly effective.

“To return to the topic at hand. I have a little request for my birthday, which is why I wanted you both here today. Keito, I had a feeling I’d find you here whether I asked or not, so I simply hoped I’d get lucky. And I did!” Eichi smiled, and Keito could feel himself softening fast. He took another sip of tea, trying not to smile back.

“I have to admit I’m a little surprised, Eichi,” said Hibiki. “I certainly didn’t expect Keito-kun here to be part of your plans!”

“Of course. He’s an essential part. You see, I’d like to have sex with both of you tonight,” said Eichi, blithely.

Keito sprayed out the sip of tea he’d taken. Between coughs, he managed to sputter out, “You—You WHAT? Excuse me?” And while he hadn’t asked for it, Hibiki immediately produced a pristine handkerchief which he used to wipe up the tea spray, and he also patted Keito on the back as he continued to cough.

“I see! So it was something like that, Eichi! You really do never fail to shock and amaze me, my Emperor,” said Hibiki, sounding awed. He didn’t sound at all put off by the proposition.

“Fufu, thank you, Wataru. I do apologize for startling you so, Keito, but I’m afraid I’m quite serious. It’s my birthday, and I can’t think of anything I’d like more than to spend it with both of you, intimately.” He smiled again, looking far too innocent for someone who had just suggested a threesome with his two best friends.

Keito’s coughs finally subsided, and when he spoke, his voice was rough and hoarse. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. You want to... I mean, you’re attracted to...?”

The thought of Eichi being attracted to him in that way was honestly something Keito had never considered, but the reality was overwhelming. He had to fight very hard not to turn an embarrassing color of red at just the idea of Eichi wanting him like this.

“To both of you, yes. I mean, why wouldn’t I be? You’re both gorgeous,” Eichi said, and Hibiki preened. Keito could feel his face getting even hotter.

“But are you even allowed to... to do things like this? What about your heart?” said Keito. Then he remembered something, and began to feel a little heartened. Perhaps there was a way out of this situation that did _not_ involve sex with Hibiki. “Actually, come to think of it, you’re not even allowed to be doing idol activities right now because you’re weak in the winter. I’m sure something like s—sex—is not at all advisable—”

“True, I shouldn’t overexert myself,” said Eichi thoughtfully.

“Ah, but there are things we can do that wouldn’t require too much effort from our precious Eichi!” said Hibiki. “If we just did those things, I’m sure even Eichi’s doctor would approve!”

“I don’t think Eichi’s doctor would approve of any of this...” muttered Keito.

“What sort of things?” said Eichi curiously.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough,” said Hibiki, his voice pitched low now. There was a seductive lilt to his words now that Keito had a very bad feeling about.

“So you’ll do this?” said Eichi.

“Yes!” said Hibiki.

“No!” said Keito at the same time, then whirled to glare at Hibiki.

“Hibiki, what are you even thinking? This is not only a fantastically bad idea, it could be dangerous for Eichi! What happens if he passes out, or catches a cold, or—”

Then, all of a sudden, Hibiki was kissing him. He struggled against the other boy for a few seconds, but Hibiki brought his hand around to the back of Keito’s head and deepened the kiss, his tongue invading Keito’s mouth, and unfortunately he was incredibly good at kissing and it was _very_ distracting.

Keito vaguely registered Eichi saying “Oh my,” before he managed to finally pull away from Hibiki. He leaped off the couch and put as much distance between them as he could.

“What the hell was that!” he said, one hand flying up reflexively to cover his lips.

“Just proving to you that you want this,” said Hibiki happily.

“Yes, you really did seem to enjoy that, Keito!” chimed in Eichi.

“Shut up, both of you!” said Keito, crossing his arms and turning away.

Eichi stood up and came over next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Keito, we don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to. But it would make me so happy, and I think it would be fun for all of us. So... please?” Eichi gazed at him with pleading eyes, the ones that Keito had always been weak to ever since they were young. If he stared too long at them, he’d give Eichi anything he wanted. And he’d already looked too long; it was too late.

After a long pause, he mumbled, “Fine,” and Eichi clapped his hands with joy, and then kissed him. When he pulled back, his eyes were bright.

“Amazing!” crowed Hibiki, and Keito had a strong premonition that he was going to regret this.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Moments later, the heat in the student council room had been turned up high (Keito insisted on this in an attempt to prevent Eichi catching any colds from wearing less clothing), the door had been securely locked, and the curtains were drawn over the big bay window by Eichi’s desk.

Eichi was seated at his desk wearing his uniform shirt, a sweater, and... not much else. The chair was swiveled to face Keito and Hibiki, who were kneeling on either side of him. Eichi already looked completely blissed out, his shirt half unbuttoned and disheveled around the neck, where Hibiki had sucked several hickeys already and kissed him senseless numerous times. His face was flushed, his mouth open and panting, and it was honestly—really hot. Keito tried not to think too hard about it.

“Hibiki, when you said things we can do that won’t place too much stress on Eichi’s body—” Keito began. He still felt so nervous about this whole idea.

“I meant this, of course,” said Hibiki, brushing aside Eichi’s shirttails to mouth along the outline of Eichi’s cock through his boxer briefs. Eichi moaned a little as Hibiki laved up and down the fabric, one hand cupping Eichi’s balls and the other slowly pulling the briefs down one hip.

“Come on, Right Hand Man, don’t just sit there. Help me get these off,” said Hibiki, and Keito reached hesitantly to slide the elastic waistband down Eichi’s other hip at the same time as Hibiki. Eichi lifted his hips helpfully, and then it was off and his cock was out in the open. Keito couldn’t help staring a little; Eichi was a little bigger than he’d ever imagined someone who’d grown up this weak would be.

Hibiki wasted no time, though, in surging up and taking Eichi into his mouth, and Eichi gasped in surprise. Hibiki took Eichi’s hands and placed them on his head, encouraging him to pull the hair there, and it wasn’t long before Hibiki’s bun was completely undone and his hair more disheveled that Keito had ever seen it.

Keito was more fascinated, though—despite himself—by how expertly Hibiki’s mouth and tongue seemed to work Eichi. He’d take him in fully, sucking deeply, and then pull off to lick enthusiastically up and down the length, his hand coming around to pump the base. He made a complete show of it, gazing up at Eichi the entire time, and Eichi was staring down at him in a state of pure arousal. Keito felt annoyed, jealous, and hopelessly turned on all at once.

Finally Hibiki pulled off and turned to Keito. “Well, Right Hand Man? Want to try?” he said, a wicked grin on his face.

Keito glared. “There’s nothing you can do that I can’t do, Hibiki,” he said, but Hibiki just grinned wider.

“As expected of my beloved rival,” he said. “Well, go ahead!”

Keito sat up, bringing his face and mouth closer to Eichi’s cock. Obviously... this was his first time doing this, and the thought of Hibiki witnessing his clumsy attempts at it was _not_ appealing in the least, but he was determined to please Eichi at least as much as Hibiki just had.

Cautiously, he leaned over to lick experimentally up one side. It was still slick from Hibiki’s mouth, and he tried _not_ to think about that. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Eichi’s thighs as he tried licking Eichi all over. Eichi was making little needy noises, and he found that he wanted to hear more so, emboldened, he sucked the tip into his mouth just a little, swirling his tongue around the head. Eichi moaned then, reaching down to card his fingers through Keito’s hair. Keito made the mistake of looking up and into Eichi’s eyes, which were glazed over and feverish, and he pulled off, suddenly too spooked to go on. What if just this was too much for his heart...?

“No need to be scared, Right Hand Man! Shall I help you?” Suddenly Hibiki was right up next to him, a hand at the back of his neck guiding him back to Eichi. “That was a commendable first effort, but you can’t simply lick at him like a kitty cat or we’ll be here all night!”

“Oi, Hibiki—” Keito protested, but Hibiki’s hand on his neck was now pressing him down until he had no choice but to take in—well, quite a bit more of Eichi than he had expected to be able to handle. His first instinct was to pull back, but Hibiki’s hand at his neck kept him there, so he attempted to use his tongue as best he could and to create some suction with his mouth.

Soon Hibiki was pulling him back and pressing him back onto Eichi’s cock in slow thrusting motions, and seeming to take a perverse amount of pleasure in it. “Yes, that’s right, Keito-kun, just like that! Perhaps you can even take a little more—” Here he enthusiastically pushed Keito down, but it was too far—Eichi’s cock hit the far back of Keito’s throat and he gagged. This time he slapped Hibiki’s hand away so he could pull off properly, gagging and choking.

“Hibiki...” he finally said in a raspy voice, glaring at him. Tears prickled at his eyes and he resisted the urge to spit in Hibiki’s face.

“Ooops,” was all the other boy had to say for himself, looking a little sheepish but not ashamed in the least. Then he seemed to take in Keito’s state—wiping his lips, face flushed, hair disheveled, glasses askew—and an odd expression came over his face. His eyes were bright and his cheeks looked a little red as he said, “Mm, but Keito-kun, this activity does certainly agree with you! Doesn’t it, Eichi?” He turned to look up at Eichi, who was panting lightly.

“You both look amazing,” said Eichi a little breathlessly. “Keito, would you mind continuing?”

Keito was about to comply but darted a glare at Hibiki first. “No funny business this time, okay?”

“Ah, but I am a clown, so no promises!” called out Hibiki airily as Keito bent to take Eichi’s dick in his mouth again. But it was only a few moments of determined licking and sucking before Hibiki was touching him again, this time undoing his belt and fly to reach a hand into his pants, palming him over the fabric of his underwear. Keito couldn’t suppress a shudder when Hibiki dragged his hand along Keito’s erection. It felt—way too good.

“Careful not to bite him, Keito-kun,” murmured Hibiki, practically in his ear.

Eichi was reaching down and toying with his hair again, and Hibiki was touching him, but he did his best to focus on making this good for Eichi. Of course, Hibiki couldn’t be satisfied with just that.

He removed his hand and this time reached up to Keito’s neck and jaw, massaging at the muscles and bones. “You’re doing such a good job, Keito-kun,” he said, again with that stupid low voice. “ _Such_ a good job. How about I reward you based on how good you’re doing? Judged, of course, by the look on our dear Emperor’s face.”

When Keito looked up at Eichi, he was panting harder, with his eyes closed and his hips jerking a little towards Keito.

“See? I’d say he looks pretty pleased, so I’ll let you have a reward,” Hibiki said, dropping his hand down again, this time reaching inside Keito’s underwear and taking firm hold of his dick.

“Mm, I’m going to keep watching Eichi’s face,” explained Hibiki. “Ah! He dropped his mouth open and he’s watching you so lustfully, I’m almost jealous...” At that, he tightened his hold on Keito, pumping him harder and faster now.

It was too much for Keito, and he had to pull off from Eichi to just breathe for a moment. Hibiki stopped touching him almost immediately.

“Wataru, you too... both of you...” said Eichi, tangling a hand in both of their hair and pulling them forward gently.

“Fufu, both of us at once? As the Emperor commands...” said Hibiki, wasting no time in beginning to lick long, languid stripes up one side. After some hesitation and one more look at Eichi, Keito set about doing the same on the other side.

“Oh my,” said Eichi, sounding breathless again. “I can’t believe this view...”

It was harder than Keito thought not to hit Hibiki, whose face was entirely too close for comfort. Then both of them seemed to move towards the middle at the same time, and their tongues met. Keito quickly moved away, but Hibiki followed until he was kissing Keito messily right against the surface of Eichi’s cock. Eichi moaned, apparently enjoying the show.

When Hibiki finally pulled away, leaving Keito flushed and lightheaded, Eichi murmured, “Could you finish me off, Wataru?” and Hibiki agreed with delight, sucking Eichi right into his mouth expertly, guiding him to climax, and swallowing all of his come down with relish.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Afterward they all staggered back to the couch, collapsing onto it. Eichi had come, but Keito was still achingly hard. Reflexively he glanced at Hibiki and saw that he was too, then quickly looked away again. _What am I doing? This is supposed to be for Eichi, but I’m letting him get me all messed up..._

“So next,” said Eichi, sounding cheerful yet a little winded, “I’d like to watch you two fuck.”

“Oh my god,” said Keito, almost to himself.

“Amazing!” crowed Hibiki happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out the amazing watakei BJ art for chapter 1 by [accelastar](https://twitter.com/accelastar) [HERE!!!](https://twitter.com/skb_stars/status/1139529999931924482)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> switch from Keito to Wataru POV!

“So next,” said Eichi, sounding cheerful yet a little winded, “I’d like to watch you two fuck.”

“Oh my god,” said Keito.

“Amazing!” crowed Wataru happily.

Yes! This was going to be truly amazing! A once-in-a-lifetime performance, all for His Majesty the Emperor!

“Eichi,” said adorable Keito-kun lowly. He shot Eichi a warning glance, and though Eichi’s smile didn’t falter, there was now a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Yes, Keito?”

“Listen... having the two of us... do that to you... was one thing...”

Adorable! Keito-kun couldn’t even use proper words to describe sex acts!

“But asking me to let _him_ —you know—to me...” Keito was shaking his head, and absolutely _refusing_ to look Wataru’s way, even though Wataru was now watching him quite intently. The color of pink his cheeks were now turning was fascinating!

Eichi burst out laughing. “Keito, I never said you’d have to be on the bottom. Now why would you just assume that, hmm?”

“Yes, Keito-kun!” chimed in Wataru. “I assure you I’m perfectly capable of performing in either role, though it _is_ so very gratifying to know that when you fantasize about the two of us embraced in the closest and most intimate of acts, you’re the one in the vulnerable position! Why,” and here he made a great show of looking away, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth like an innocent maiden, “I had no idea you wanted me inside you that badly... I shall have to do nothing less than satisfy your dearest wish, Keito-kun!” With that he threw his arms around Keito-kun, who tried to squirm away from him on the couch.

Eichi was laughing again as Keito landed practically in his arms.

“As I said before, Keito, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. But I would _so_ love to see it, especially since I’m in no condition to be able to do it myself...” He leaned in, brushing a kiss along Keito’s neck, and he shivered delightfully. Wataru couldn’t resist pressing a kiss of his own to Keito’s neck, then licking along the salty, delicious skin there. It earned him a shiver of his own.

Ah! This could get addictive!

“Just imagine it’s me, Keito...” Eichi murmured, reaching down to palm at Keito’s crotch. In no time he was straining at the front of his uniform pants again. “And I’m sure Wataru will make it feel so good, you’ve seen already how talented he is...”

“I-I’m not a hedonist swayed by such things, unlike you two...” protested Keito, but it was faint, especially as Wataru had snuck a hand under his uniform shirt and was dragging it over one very sensitive nipple, his tongue now in Keito’s ear.

“Mm, all right, let’s get these clothes off,” said Eichi, hand abandoning Keito’s dick to unzip his pants and pull them off readily.

For someone so weakened by the cold air, Eichi was surprisingly expedient!

Amazing!

“Oi!” Keito said, starting to glower again, but they didn’t listen. Wataru wasted no time in undoing the buttons of Keito’s white shirt and then he and Eichi slid it off his shoulders together.

For a second, Wataru stared down at Keito’s almost naked body, and then he clapped his hands together. “Amazing! You’re just as skinny as I thought you’d be!”

“Hibiki!” said Keito, looking wonderfully annoyed and flushing again as he glared up at him. Yes, that was it... that look in his eyes, directed only at him.

Wataru would do anything to see that passion from this man, again and again!

He really could fall in love!

Then he noticed that Eichi, the saucy minx, was pressed up against Keito and had one hand down his underwear. When Keito gasped, Eichi kissed him, pulling Keito to face him. Keito appeared quite helpless to do much of anything but return the kiss, awfully hungrily.

A clever distraction! Wataru decided to seize this chance, and gently pulled and tilted Keito’s hips until he was leaning over Eichi on the couch. Eichi brought both hands up to hold Keito’s head in place as Wataru carefully peeled down the elastic of Keito’s briefs (white briefs, of course! Amazing!) over his hips, then pulled them all the way down his legs until adorable Keito-kun was entirely naked.

Amazing!

Once Keito’s dick sprang free, Eichi reached down to grab firm hold, pumping it slowly as he gave Keito long, slow, lazy kisses. Keito was even letting out cute little moans and sighs, clearly melting under Eichi’s focused attention.

It was quite the erotic picture, to be honest, and Wataru was suddenly extremely, acutely aware of how hard he was, and had been for nearly an hour now. He couldn’t resist pressing himself against Keito’s legs and back and rubbing his erection against Keito’s thighs and ass. Ahh, the friction felt wonderful...

He had expected Keito to try to shake him off somehow, but instead he let out a little shudder and buried himself more into Eichi’s arms. He was even—oh!—grinding his hips back against Wataru a little bit.

Wanton Keito-kun! It was almost too much to bear. Wataru closed his eyes a little, momentarily overwhelmed. Then he dragged his hands over Keito’s back and to the curve of his ass.

It was time to give Eichi the show he’d been promised.

A small bottle of lube materialized in Wataru’s hand, almost—but not quite—like magic. Keito had broken the kiss to pant heavily in Eichi’s neck, and so Eichi caught his eye as he wiggled it a little and winked. Eichi smiled a little, but his eyes tracked the movements of Wataru’s hands as he drizzled some of the liquid on his fingers before sliding just his index finger down and inside Keito.

Ah! So _warm_... and so _tight..._

As he probed, fascinated, Keito began to grumble at what was surely an unfamiliar sense of discomfort.

For now!

“How does he feel, Wataru?” said Eichi between gentle kisses to Keito’s lips.

“Ah! Eichi, he’s so tight! Keito-kun, you’re unbelievably tight!” said Wataru, putting rapturous notes into his voice.

But only one finger wasn’t going to loosen up Keito at all, so he added another one, trying to massage the tissue there even as he stretched it, attempting to minimize the discomfort and maximize the pleasure for Keito-kun, who was now squirming in the _most_ adorable way.

Wataru made sure to narrate all this for Eichi’s benefit, of course. “Of course two fingers only made Keito-kun even tighter! And he’s very hot, too, I just know it’s going to feel _amazing_...”

“Ah, Wataru, you’re going to make me jealous,” sighed Eichi, but he was nuzzling at Keito’s neck and, from the looks of things, toying with his nipples, so he seemed to have his hands full anyway.

“Keito-kun, does it feel good to have both of us touching you like this? Of course, I’m the one touching you so very _intimately_ ,” teased Wataru, deliberately pitching his voice low. He could see the flush spreading across Keito’s shoulders and he very much wanted to be responsible for it.

Truly, Eichi didn’t know what he’d done, giving Wataru access to his very favorite toy like this! This could become a very dangerous habit indeed!

Wataru continued to explore, angling his fingers and trying to find that one spot that would change everything about this experience for Keito.

“Ah!” he said, at the same time as Keito jolted and cried out.

There it was!

“Mmm, good, Keito-kun,” he couldn’t help purring as he draped himself across Keito’s back, curling his other hand around Keito’s stomach and pressing three fingers into him now, abusing his prostate mercilessly now that he’d found it.

“Ah, but you’re still _so_ tight! How am I ever going to fit in there?” he murmured, and decided to see if touching Keito from the front as well would help unclench those stubborn muscles. He slid his hand down to Keito’s cock and started to stroke it leisurely. Almost instantly, his palm was slick with droplets of precome, and Wataru smiled.

“Eichi, all I did was touch him and look!” He pulled his hand back and opened it to show Eichi the sticky fluid in the center. Then he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his palm, deliberately erotically as he made eye contact with Eichi the entire time. He was rewarded with the flushing of Eichi’s cheeks— _most_ gratifying!

“Oh my, that’s certainly thick. Keito-kun, when did you last touch yourself, hmm?” he teased, still driving his fingers in and out of Keito’s hole, which was relaxing quite nicely.

Keito turned his head to glare at him. “None of your business, Hibiki,” he said, and the hateful look in his eyes was simply irresistible!

“Wataru,” said Eichi, looking at him keenly. “I think he’s ready.”

“As His Majesty the Emperor commands!” said Wataru grandly, and withdrew his fingers. He was still wearing his uniform, and as he began to unbutton the shirt, Eichi stood up (letting Keito collapse into the couch cushions) and came over to help him undress. Before Wataru knew what was happening, Eichi was pressing a searing kiss to his lips as he practically ripped Wataru’s shirt open, pushing it off his shoulders, then dropped to his knees to unzip Wataru’s uniform pants and then reach under the waistband of his underwear to pull everything down, all at once.

Wataru blinked down at Eichi in genuine shock for a second, but had no chance to recover before Eichi was taking him into his mouth, his tongue swirling around as he sucked and licked at the head.

“Eichi!” Wataru gasped. This... this was not part of the plan! “Would your doctor approve of this?”

Eichi gazed up at him with mischievous blue eyes, his mouth still very much wrapped around Wataru’s cock, then pulled off slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Once his mouth was free, he said, “Probably not. But the look on your face was absolutely worth it. Wouldn’t you say so, Keito?” Both of them turned to see that Keito was sitting up, watching both of them with an open mouth and flushed face, his cock very hard and red between his legs.

With a wonderful frisson of surprise, Wataru realized Keito’s gaze had dropped to his own erection. He shuddered, and it was only partially an act.

Suddenly he really couldn’t wait any longer.

“Can I have him now, Eichi?” he said.

Eichi laughed, breathless. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you this desperate before. As expected of my left and right hands—giving me exactly the show I wanted.”

“Pervert,” muttered Keito, fiddling with his glasses, but his eyes hadn’t left Wataru and his cock twitched. Wataru wanted... to touch him all over. Again. More.

He shivered again, the movement exaggerated. “Ooh, Keito-kun, you don’t know what being called that does to me!” he cried, striding over to Keito with a sweeping gesture. He hoped the theatrics were enough to disguise how much he wanted to dash to him at lightning speed and take him instantly. That, however, simply wouldn’t do.

Eichi deserved a show, after all.

Wataru used the action of kicking off his pants and underwear to make a condom appear out of nowhere (all right, along with some confetti and glitter), brandishing it in front of Keito’s face gleefully. Keito huffed and looked away, but he was blushing.

Oh, Wataru couldn’t wait to have him.

Eichi got to his feet and tumbled back onto the couch with Keito, pulling him onto his lap and into a kiss. Grateful, perhaps, for the distraction, Keito responded enthusiastically, winding his arms around Eichi’s neck.

Wataru bit his lip, watching the two of them lose themselves in each other as he rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with more lube. Then he sank onto the couch, right behind Keito, and grabbed his hips with both hands to pull him closer. He could hear Keito grumble “Oi!” at the rough treatment, but soon enough Wataru was spreading him open, lining himself up and then finally—finally—pressing in.

Wataru eased in nice and slow, but Keito still let out a little stuttered gasp and dropped his head onto Eichi’s shoulder.

“Mmm, good job, Keito,” murmured Eichi soothingly, rubbing comforting circles into his skin. “You’re taking Wataru so _well_...” Then Eichi looked up, having noticed that Wataru had fallen silent. “Wataru?”

The sensation of finally being fully inside Keito was, to be quite honest, slightly overwhelming. Wataru found that he couldn’t even move; the heat and the pressure and the _tightness_ and the way Keito was trembling around him so deliciously was almost too much!

“Wataru?” Eichi said again, now peering at him with curiosity and concern.

“Amazing,” Wataru couldn’t stop himself from muttering in a low voice, almost reflexively, then managed to pull out and then drive back in, setting up a steady pace as he tried to remember that this was a show for Eichi, not the gratification of his own personal desires. Keito gasped and clutched at Eichi even more, and Wataru could see a flush creep all over the back of his neck which he wanted very much to lean down and lick.

He gripped Keito’s hips a little harder, tossing his hair back and drawing himself up to his full height as he thrust into Keito dramatically. “Ah! Right Hand Man, you’re _amazing_!” he crowed.

“How does he feel, Wataru?” said Eichi, whose hands were running all over Keito’s back and up into his hair.

“Good,” said Wataru automatically, trying not to pant as he drove into Keito a bit harder and faster now, not quite able to stop himself.

“Is he tight?” said Eichi, eyes dancing as he smirked at him over Keito’s shoulder.

“ _So_ tight,” said Wataru. “And so hot, too!”

“Oi, I’m right here,” muttered Keito.

“Yes, and you’re doing _so_ good, Keito,” said Eichi, pushing at him a little until they were looking at each other. “This is exactly what I wanted. Does Wataru feel good?” he said, a little mischievously, and instead of answering Keito lunged for him until they were kissing passionately. Eichi reached down to palm at Keito’s neglected cock, which made Keito groan into his mouth.

A strange pang ran through Wataru watching the two of them lose themselves in each other. Before he could even think about it, he had pulled out and then lifted Keito up to deposit him face-up on the cushions, right between Eichi’s legs.

“Oi, Hibiki—” protested Keito, and Eichi looked stunned too, but Wataru was already back against him, his knees sinking into the plush cushions as he pulled Keito’s legs up and apart and slid back inside him. This time he didn’t even bother to go slow at first; before he knew it, he was pounding into Keito wildly.

Keito’s head fell back against Eichi’s chest, and Eichi wasted no time in proceeding to nip and lick around the exposed skin of Keito’s neck.

“Mmm, Wataru, do give us some more warning next time, but I can’t say I dislike the change,” said Eichi, his arms snaking around Keito from behind to tug and pinch at his nipples mercilessly.

Oh, this had perhaps been a mistake, actually. From this position he could look down at Keito before him and see that Keito was—wrecked. His hair was in complete disarray, his beautiful face unmarred by glasses flushed red and in the throes of passion. He kept looking up at Wataru above him, turning even _more_ red and tossing his head to the side, unwilling to make eye contact. And yet, his hips were moving back against Wataru’s and his cock was bouncing hard against his stomach. Each new thrust made him gasp and pant a little harder, his eyes squeezing closed against it. Everything about him telegraphed that he was quickly falling apart in the fact of degree of pleasure he’d likely never experienced before in his life, and he had absolutely no idea how to handle his reactions.

Debauched, desperate Keito turned out to be unbelievably sexy. Who knew!

To be honest, it was one of the hottest things Wataru had ever seen, and it was growing harder and harder to control himself and focus on his performance. He decided to stop looking at Keito’s face—entirely too alluring to maintain control for much longer—and instead decided to make Keito come entirely undone in the best way. He began angling his hips different ways, trying to hit Keito’s prostate. It didn’t take long before he’d found it, judging by how Keito’s eyes flew open and he began gasping and writhing against Eichi. “Not there...” he murmured, refusing to look at Wataru.

The sight was undeniably erotic, and Wataru bit his lip hard.

Once again, the plan had backfired! Well, there was nothing for it. He set about aiming for that same spot on every thrust, his hips pistoning wilder and faster until he could feel himself completely losing all sense of time. All that mattered was Keito, hot and tight around him, and on making him come as hard and as satisfyingly as humanly possible.

Strange—this was all supposed to be a performance for Eichi. After all, most things were. But the truly odd thing was that at some point—impossible to tell exactly when—he’d started paying much closer attention to Keito’s reactions, and almost none at all to Eichi’s.

Wataru reached down to Keito’s cock at the same time as Eichi also did, and the second their hands touched him he came—went off, really, white rivulets spurting out all over his chest, reaching as high as his neck. Wataru fucked him through it but Keito spasmed around him in the aftermath of his orgasm and then Wataru was coming too, completely by surprise, and it felt like he’d never come that hard in his life. When his vision cleared again he found Keito staring up at him, wide-eyed and panting. They lunged for each other at almost exactly the same time, and then they were devouring each other desperately, hands clutching at each other’s shoulders and faces, until they pulled apart just as suddenly to stare at each other.

Eichi was the one to break the silence, clapping his hands.

“See! I knew you two just needed a push,” he said with a sunny smile.

“Amazing,” said Wataru faintly, still looking at Keito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and sorry part 2 took so long!! hopefully you enjoyed it, PLEASE leave me a comment if you did! a lot about this was challenging for me so I really appreciate knowing what worked and what people liked. and, as always, I'm [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/seriesera) yelling about my enstars ships

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [accelastar](https://twitter.com/accelastar), our illustrator for chapter 1 (who also graciously, despite disliking eichi, discussed this fic idea with me at length, A YEAR OR MORE AGO, and contributed some of the scene ideas - thank you!)
> 
> as always, I'm [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/seriesera) yelling about my enstars ships


End file.
